


鲸鱼岛 冈·富力士 收

by IreneKara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneKara/pseuds/IreneKara
Summary: 奇犽在和亚路嘉的旅途中给小杰写的信的其中一封。首发lof，是给朋友的生贺。阿宇酱生日快乐，每天都要快乐。
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 3





	鲸鱼岛 冈·富力士 收

\-----

冈：

你好！

距离上一次收到你的回信，已经过去一个多月了。前段时间的旅程没有太多能够歇脚的地方，于是终于到今天，才有时间坐下来，给你写新的一封信。

我现在大略在离鲸鱼岛一整个大洋的大陆上。应该是在这次旅行中，我离你最遥远的一次。我不久前听说了时差的存在，也许此刻也有时差横贯在我们之间。我书写这封信的时候正是在睡前，此刻的你没准已经入梦，当然也有可能正在吃晚饭。你何时会收到，会阅读这封信就更是不可预知的事情了。短信或是电话明明能带来更即时的联络，此刻我却觉得也许写信会更有意思。米特阿姨曾经说过的话，我现在似乎也更明白了一些。

我们刚刚骑着骆驼穿越了一片沙漠，现在落脚在一个沙漠边缘的小镇，再往前走几天才能到当地比较大的一个城市，这封信可能到那个时候才有机会寄出。这边的条件没有多好：虽然没有过分酷热，可是缺水，电力也不普及（害的我没办法给自己充电）。我们今晚能用的洗澡水只有一盆，大半给了亚路加，我就只是冲了冲身上的沙子，啊——真的好讨厌这种黏糊糊的感觉，亚路加那家伙，怎么还会觉得很有趣！好在这边天也黑得晚，到彻底看不见之前还有很长时间可以完成这封信。

先和你说些有趣的事吧。一周之前，我在陪亚路加逛街的时候，似乎有几个坏家伙盯上了我们两个小孩，想把我们拐走卖掉，……也有可能是绑架勒索之类的吧。不过要我说，他们的水平想出来犯罪简直是让人笑掉大牙，不说扫一眼就能发现的跟踪水平，他们在下定决心动手的十分钟前就已经被我察觉到了（就这样他们居然还纠结了十分钟！）。这群混蛋被我打得有多惨，想必不需要和你解释了吧？要是他们只是为了钱出此下策，也许我还会做做慈善，给他们一张我的自拍看看能卖到多少钱，但是他们既然对亚路加出手，我便绝不能轻饶。她说我揍坏蛋的样子很帅，也许该也让你看看。不过我们联手战斗过这么多次，想必我怎样的姿态，你也早已见熟了。

之后我们便进了沙漠。早晨行进，正午就躲在沙丘的阴凉处歇息。夜晚的时候烧起篝火看着星空，这里的天空辽阔而又似乎触手可及，星星多的叫人头晕。说起来和我们在GI上面被比丝琪训练的时候睡的岩地有些相似，但是又很不一样……这里更加疏离，又更加安静，只能听见风吹过沙子的时候摩擦的沙沙响声，会有种这个世界上只存在我们两个人的奇妙错觉。我曾经听人说，对着星星许愿，愿望就能实现。虽然明知道这是个荒唐的玩笑话，并且此刻我的身边就有亚路加，但是我不知道为什么，还是悄悄在心里许了一个愿。我希望有一天，也能和你在一起这样看星星。

和冈你不同，我从小开始就在四处旅行了。因为工作的原因，客户的目标在哪里，我就也必须去相应的地方。单独一人的工作，和家庭其他成员合作的工作，当然也有全家一起的出行。说实话，我那时是没有太多的精力去赏识山川美景的。并且在我眼中，世间的景物都大略相似，群山河流也好，云海瀑布也好，在枯枯戮山也都应有尽有。说到城市里的景象，就更只是大同小异，就连这样的沙漠，实际上我也曾造访过不止一处。但是亚路加不同，她从小被囚禁在家里，未曾离开过一步，所以不管是对什么都充满惊奇，也从未有过什么畏惧。偶尔看着她在街边的某个小摊蹲下入迷般地挑选绳结绑成的小饰品的身形的时候，或是在星空之下笑着和我聊天头发被风吹乱的时候，我会想这旅途似乎也能说得上有趣。这个时候我常常会想到你，想到我们曾经的旅行，那同样是段无法被称作无聊的记忆。于是我似乎也明白了，比起在旅途中看到了些什么，身边是谁这件事才更重要。不知道你是否还记得你曾经说过想要和我一起去很多地方，看很多不一样的景色，去一起做我们想做的事情。这一次我比你先一步造访了这些城市，下一次我们俩一起来这里的时候我就可以做你的导游，为你引路，听上去是不是很棒呢！当然，如果酷拉皮卡和 ~~奥利奥~~ 雷欧利欧也正好有空，下次的旅行也带上他们一起，就和我们之前那个样子，你觉得怎么样？

说到酷拉皮卡，不管你信不信，我昨天和他联络了。他几个月后要作为保镖，跟随卡金帝国的王子们上去黑暗大陆的渡船。你应该也听说过猎人组织和帝国联手探寻黑暗大陆的新闻了吧？酷拉皮卡届时会作为其中一名王子的护卫一起前去。真想不到他在我们去大战嵌合蚁的时候居然爬到了这样的位置，难以想象他经历过什么……我向他推荐了比丝琪进入他的团队，哈哈，虽然那个老女人肯定能给他的工作带来不少便利，但是一想到酷拉皮卡到时候可能不得不和她说那么恶心的话，我就连给你写这封信的时候，都笑得停不下来！你也别嫌我坏心眼，谁叫这家伙经常不接电话，我不过是悄悄回敬一下罢了！对了，如果你想要联系酷拉皮卡的话，这几天可以打过去试试，他可能会接喔，虽然不一定能说很久话就是了，毕竟管理黑帮也很忙的嘛。话说雷欧利欧也会作为医疗队和他一起去，我给他打电话的时候那家伙真是开心得不行呢，毕竟最开始就是志愿成为医生的。这么想起来还真有趣啊，回头再看我们相识那时候最初的愿望，现在你找到了金，我不需要再做杀手，和亚路加一起离开了家族的掌控，酷拉皮卡手上已经有了不少族人的眼睛（这点你可以给他打电话问详细的！），雷欧利欧也成为了准医生。这些说起来实在是不可思议，也许是幸运？不过要我说的话，肯定不只是因为幸运而已吧。

黑暗大陆会是什么样子的呢？和我们现在的世界又有什么不同？我想那一定比熟悉的世界有趣不知道多少倍。真羡慕他俩，如果有机会的话我也想去啊，最好是有一天能和你一起去那里看看。也许等我们等到成人之后才能集齐你父亲说的四个条件，不过谁知道呢，毕竟在看到我们之前，谁能想到这俩看上去像是小孩的家伙已经是职业猎人，还有这么优秀的念力，嘿嘿，也许这一天会来得比我们想象中快得多。你在家里也要好好训练不许偷懒，得早点恢复念力才行！要不然的话可是会被我丢下的哦？到时候要是只有我一个人能去那边的话我可不管你。

冈，天色已经渐渐暗沉了，这封信恐怕就要暂时到此为止，明天还得早起赶路。随信附上了一些我们拍的照片。请务必在收到信后给我打电话。

\--

我们现在已经到了附近的城镇。这边特产的食品实在是很好吃，我们给你也买了一份，附带在包裹里会一起送过来。如果你喜欢的话，务必告诉我。

信纸已经要写完了，后面的部分照例会是亚路加给你的留言。接下来如果你什么时候想给我们寄信的话，我到时候再告诉你我准备落脚的地点。

冈，我有没有更会写信一点呢？和你的交流是我第一次真正地写除了恐吓信之外的信件，希望它们没有显得很奇怪。

替我们向米特阿姨，还有奶奶问好。

你真诚的，

基路亚·佐尔迪克


End file.
